


Not All Glory Holes Are For Whores And Anonymity

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Community: shindong_weekly, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Glory Hole, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circa 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Glory Holes Are For Whores And Anonymity

What ever gave Heechul this idea was beyond him, but that wasn’t his concern at the moment. His concern was the cock in his mouth, and how the hell he was going to engulf its entire length when there was a barrier between them. Yes, it is physically impossible, but Shindong was not okay with that. He wanted it all. Now.

Unfortunately, his forehead kept hitting the plywood Heechul had put between them, as he bobbed up and down on the cock poking through the plywood’s hole. Shindong believed that this was called a glory hole, but what was glorious about bashing his head against the wall in a desperate frenzy to suck more, harder he certainly didn’t know. It just made his head hurt.

Although he couldn’t deny that the moans of his lover, muffled through the plywood, were making his cock twitch as he too moaned, vibrating the cock in his mouth, creating more moans, a domino effect of pleasure ensuing. But it was difficult; his neck was at an odd angle. His nose was squished shut, his mouth full, and he couldn’t breath. He tongue was straining painfully to accomplish what it normally fulfilled easily. He did not like the glory hole; he could get the same results – the unseen individual moaning – by wearing a blindfold, without the additional pain.

However, Heechul obviously adored it; afterall, he was thrusting his hips against the barrier, repeatedly pounding into the younger’s mouth, screaming the latter’s name. Maybe it was worth it after all as he tasted the salty release, heard the pleasure ring throughout the room.

The whispered “thank you” certainly made it more bearable, as did the suddenly encircling in arm that softly expressed love, a softness not often seen but still alive and well, and reserved just for Shindong. It was worth it when he was led to the bed and just held, held with love not lust, held with smiles, whispered words.

Shindong smiled when Heechul rested his head on his chest, wrapped his arms around him, pressed close – snuggled even – and slept, no thought given to his normal beauty regimen, to the state he will be in tomorrow if he sleeps in this manner. If it made Heechul this happy, glow this softly with love, it was worth hit that his head felt like a hole.


End file.
